Dancing Flame
by I lost my head today
Summary: Kagome was queen when it came to contemporary dancing, where as Seshoumaru knew how to keep it hot when it came to the tango, so what will happen when our favorite demon lord offers lessons to a certain miko and come dance with him? Criticism welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Yay!!! I love the plotline that I created for this story!!! Anyways I now have to balance two stories at once, so if it takes awhile for me to update, its only because of the reason I need to get to both stories…..

Summary:

He was cold uncaring, and selfish, she was soft, tender, and feisty. So why is it that they can't seem to avoid each other. Especially on the dance floor.

One two three, one two three, calculating eyes watched the footwork of the couple in the class. They had the steps down perfect, but there was no passion, no emotion, no soul in their dance. a dance is composed of steps, yes…but you need emotion pure and raw to turn it into something beautiful.

Without the emotion it was nothing at all. Averting his eyes, Seshoumaru moved in between the couple to break up the movement. Stopping in front them he gave them this look, telling them that he was not satisfied with their work, and they quickly bowed their heads in shame.

"You know the movements, but they are stiff and unfeeling. You make it seem as if there was no feeling, as if you are dancing with a complete stranger, not your lover." Seshoumaru pointed to the exit, "Do not come back to me until you know that you will actually show some sign of improvement. And if you are so uncomfortable with each other, then you should find someone you feel that you can dance passionately with."

The couple left hurriedly, trying to avoid the piercing gaze of their dance instructor. Looking out the window of the dance studio, Seshoumaru rubbed his temples in annoyance. The couple had no feeling, they were afraid to feel, to get lost in the motions, so in the end; it did not look like a dance at all. Making it seem, as if…they did not love.

Sighing, Seshoumaru got down in a sitting position, and folded his legs Indian style. There was not a single person out there seemed to understand what he meant when he said 'dance with passion'…not one.

It was growing troublesome, getting up he grabbed his coat, and left the studio. There was a dance competition being held tonight for contemporary dancers, and if anyone should know how to dance with feeling, it should be them.

Grabbing his car keys, an putting them into the ignition Seshoumaru headed off in to the direction of the local dance studios. Maybe he should take a look at the other dancers to try and see what they do, to try and get feel of what they do, and perhaps some new ideas for choreography.

Row upon row of restaurants flew past his window as he drove on contemplating on his predicament. Looking out the window by the passenger seat, he nearly floored the brakes, when he saw it. This was what he was looking for, the emotion, the passion. They were perfect.

Driving around to the parking lot, he quickly turned off the ignition, and headed into the building. "Okay people, into your places, I want you to dance with your hearts, the steps are important, but your emotion is the key component!"

A raven haired woman moved into the middle of the floor, hair flowing behind her, her movements graceful and soft. Seshoumaru leaned against the wall by the door.

"Alright, now I know that we have all been practicing very hard on our dances, so why don't we have one couple today perform for us, and then the rest tomorrow, since our day is coming to an end!!"

Roars of agreement echoed throughout the room, as each couple looked at the woman expectantly. "What? You want me to perform?" the woman looked to the crowd for consolation, "well, alright…", the woman looked to her right, "Souta lets get into position." A young man walked up to the woman, and they both nodded their heads to an orange haired kid. The music started, and so did the couple. Slow movements towards each other, almost as if they were going to make love. Upon reaching each other, the woman threw out her left leg, wrapping it around Soutas' leg, and leaning backwards her hands held firmly by the boy. Souta seemed to lean in as if to plant soft feathery kisses upon the woman's neck line, but quickly stopped and pushed the woman off of him.

Seshoumaru marveled at the amount of emotion in the movements, and the raw clarity of the story. The dance continued, telling of how the woman and the boy were lovers, but the boy walked out on her, and ended up coming back only to walk out again for good this time.

The music stopped and a roar of applause erupted from the hands of the spectators. The couple moved away from each other, before the woman placed a noogie on the boys head and they both laughed.

"I am so proud of you Souta, I have never known my little brother to dance so well in his entire life." The woman placed a wide smile upon her face, before moving her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah well, I had one of japans greatest dancers to teach me." The couple laughed once more before splitting up and gathering their things.

Seshoumaru lagged behind waiting for the room to empty until it was just him and the woman. Light clapping echoed in the room, and the woman turned to look for the source.

She had an inquisitive look about her, before quickly replacing it with a soft smile.

Walking up to him, she outstretched her arm to shake hands. Shaking her hand he looked back at her. "You dance with an amazing amount of emotion."

"Thanks, I've always felt that emotion is what makes the dance an art form."

"Really, because my students can't seem to quiet understand that when I try to explain it." Smiling the woman looked up at him before placing her left hand on her hip.

"Kagome, Higurashi Kagome."

"I am-"

"Seshoumaru Taisho.", Seshoumaru looked at Kagome surprised, "you wree famous for winning the international salsa competition."

"You know your facts."

"Yeah, well, I've always loved the Hispanic dances, its, just Contemporary called a little harder for me then they did."

Seshoumaru understood exactly what she meant, there was a certain dance for everyone, it described their personality exactly, but that doesn't means he had to show her that he understood. Looking back at the small woman, he held out his hand to her, "Well, seeing as how you have an appreciation for the dance, would you like to take lessons from this Seshoumaru?"

Kagome looked up at him surprised, she had known that he gave lessons, but he did not let just anybody take them. They had to show their appreciation for the dance, but they couldn't sign up. You had to be invited. "Um, I would love to, but why. I mean its not that im questioning your ability to dance, its just I've heard that you had to already know the basic and had to be invited to take lessons."

Looking down at the woman, he was surprised to find that she knew so much at him when it came to dance lessons. "Yes well, this Seshoumaru finds that he will make an exception for someone just this once. Only because you know how to dance with passion."

Seshoumaru gave her this stern look before heading to the exit.

"Wait!" Seshoumaru stopped at the doorway and looked back over his shoulder, "When do I start my lessons?"

"Tomorrow at 6:00 pm, I find that at night it seems to have an affect on people when they dance." and with that Seshoumaru walked out of the studio leaving behind a bewildered Kagome.

Yes, I know I short first chapter. But as we go along the chapters will get longer I promise. I just needed to get the introductions made. And as for how kagome and souta danced, I made it that way for a reason. I will have kagome explain it to Seshoumaru in the next chapter or two. Anyways, please review, and leave helpful criticism, and I promise to update soon. Hopefully within the next week, or by Sunday…depends on how im feeling.

The Lonely Miko signing out.


	2. Chapter 2

YAY!!!! Thanks you all for the wondrous reviews!!! I was so surprised to have so many when I only posted the story the other night. And I just want to say that you should all give yourselves great big hugs!!!! LOL anyways I do give special thanks to all of you and I really mean it when I say you guys are the best. So in this chapter it should help you get a feel for the characters and hopefully I'll have just about all the introductions made.

So please read on….

Walking up to a rather large building, kagome looked up to the very top. To tell you the truth the place was inviting but intimidating. It was kind of unnerving. "There has got to be at least fifty floors."

"You know talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." Almost falling off o the side at the sudden answer, kagome looked behind her. And the first thing that came to mind could only be described as "…damn…"

When they had first met, Kagome hadn't really paid attention to his appearance, but she was definitely at full attention now. His pristine silver hair was pulled back in a loose low ponytail, and stray hairs fell to frame his face. Golden eyes pierced through her own blue ones, and his tall lithe and rather _muscular _form towered a couple, well almost a foot above her own.

A nice black dress shirt hung loosely off his form while the cuffs were rolled up in a laid back manner. And nice black slacks hung a little loosely of his hips. So once again it could only be described with one word…._damn_.

Trying as hard as she could she composed herself and stood straight up trying to look as if she hadn't even be gawking at him in any way or form. But that was hard. Seshoumaru looked down at his watch, 6:00 pm exactly; good, then there will be no problems with her arriving late. She makes a good first impression.

Nodding to her to walk into the building, he followed behind her watching her every move and how she presented himself in his presence.

Everything on the inside of the building was so lavish and sophisticated, apparently being a world renowned professional had its perks, but Seshoumaru Taisho was the heir to be the next owner of Taisho Corp. so the championship thing was probably just an added bonus to his fame.

Seshoumaru watched as the girl tried to keep her composure as they walked through the lobby. She was a professional dancer in her specific dance but she was not world known, so therefore she does not make quiet as much as he did. But then again neither was she the heir to a major corporation.

Kagome survived the entire walk through the lobby, the ride in the elevator all the way to forty-ninth floor, and the trip around the studio. But as soon as Seshoumaru left to take a business call she couldn't help but let herself go; if not a little bit.

Spreading her arms out wide and doing a small twirl in the middle of the room, she let out an amazed sigh, "Wow…this place is amazing…" hot breath tickled her ear, "glad you think so." Kagome felt like melting into the owner of the wonderfully husky voice. But instead she grew stoic and tense. Strong arms wrapped around her middle pulling her closer to their body. "Now, now Kagome…you need to relax, we're just, getting _acquainted_." The way that word was purred so gently into her ear made shivers run up and down her spine…and she couldn't help but let out a small purr.

Soft lips were pressed into the side of her neck, and she could feel the smile on the owner of said lips. They were just oh so soft, and she couldn't help but lean in a little bit more, trying to feel the wonderful sensation of those lips. A firm but gentle hands began from the top of her rib cage, stroking her sides all the way down her sides before coming to a rest on her hips.

The lips beginning to place soft butterfly kisses along her neck. Oh…wow, that felt so good. Letting out another soft purr, she tried to keep control of her emotions. Her emotions were beginning to get the best of her, and if Seshoumaru walked in to find her like this, she was guessing the results weren't going to be good.

Feeling her tense up, Seshoumaru realized that she still had no idea that it was him doing this; she still thought he was taking the business call. He grinned even more still placing soft feathery kisses on her neck, keeping a firm hold on her hips.

"I should be- I don't want to-", Kagome began to leave his grasp, even though it was killing her to do so. "What's the matter Kagome? Afraid I might walk in on you after I finish my business call." Realization and shock washed over her when she realized who it was, kissing her. Relaxing just a little bit she still didn't give in to much. "Are you afraid of me? I am merely doing what I said I would do; teach you how to dance, how to dance my way..." his kisses began to stray from her back the smile in his kisses ever so apparent.

"but-"

"The tango is one of the most sensual of dances, and requires passion, for you to dance like you are in love with your partner." His smile broadened when he felt Kagome give a soft purr when he placed a soft kiss on her earlobe, then giving it a soft nip.

"So I am simply teaching how to get a feel for the emotions that you must feel when you dance." He gave her earlobe one last nib before going back to kissing her neck, nipping softly at the flesh every once in awhile.

"Are you sure, that this; this is okay."

"Well this is my studio; I am your instructor…so yes I am positive that "this" is okay." Nuzzling her neck just a little bit he continued what he was doing while bringing his attention to her hips. Hands still placed firmly there he began to tilt each side, making them sway a little. Breathing on her neck he continued to teach, if you could call it that, "In this style of dance it requires a lot of hip movement, and so you most shake your hips but not to fast. I don't want you to throw your hip out…just yet." Kagome shook her head in understanding, just barely comprehending what he was saying above the soft kisses.

Moving to the other side of her neck he gave it a little nip, before trailing soft kisses on her jaw line. "I want you start with slow dancing. These are easiest, but they are also hardest due to the amount of emotion that is needed to be displayed."

After being assured that she will continue to rock her hips, he removed one hand from her hip, and moved them to trail up and down on of her arms." Now I will tug on wrist a little, but gently, and I want you to spin outward while slipping your fingers amongst my own." With a small almost invisible nod, Seshoumaru dragged he hand down her arm and gave a little tug on her wrist. Moving out ward she spun gracefully outward, extending her arm, while keeping a firm grasp on his hand with the other.

"Now I want you to spin back into me, once more, when there, wait three seconds, before spinning out once so that you face me and grab a hold of my other hand." Doing as he told, she gracefully spun back in then counted to three with him before spinning out once and grabbing a hold of his other hand.

Guiding her right hand so that it lay on the side of his hip, he moved his right hand so that it rest in the small of her back. Extending their left arms out he moved her around just a bit, almost like they were waltzing but with a small twist. Once more giving her instructions, he gave her a small turn before, letting go of her left hand while her left leg wrapped around his thigh. Letting her arms extend gracefully out behind her head, she leaned backwards almost to the point where she would have fallen if he had not moved both hands to rest in the small of her back and supporting her through the bend.

Guiding her back up, he gave her left thigh a small tap signaling for her to wrap that one also around his waist, slowly hiking up her right leg so that it lay even with her left, he pressed both hands into the small of her back.

"Now lift your upper torso up and press your lower torso into mine, while leaning your upper torso back again. And as you slowly bend backwards, but just a bit, I want your hands to rest on the side of my face, and make it seem as if you're pulling me towards you. Doing as he said, Kagome quickly followed through as if her life depended on it. And when she pulled his head forward a bit, he gently obliged and leaned forward placing small kisses on her neckline.

Letting both her arms fall, she began unhooking her legs while slowly sliding down his form. Grabbing his hands she crossed their arms to make and 'X' shape, and spinning so that her back was to him.

Slowly to the music that only they could hear, she rocked her hips to and fro trying to appease him as he gave out instructions. Letting one arm slide up the side of her head she snaked it upwards until she had grabbed a hold of the side of his face. Looking up through lidded eyes, she moved his face to face her, letting the dance come to an end.

-------

The trance was broken when Seshoumarus' cell phone went off, and he was forced to take another call. As he left the room kagome gathered her things, and was about to leave when a strong arm stopped her.

Looking back at him, she gazed into his golden eyes questioningly. Giving her a small smirk, "So how did you like today's lesson?" He gave her a brief smile before letting it fall into a small grin.

"It was…amazing." The way Kagome said it made it seem as if she was breathless, and was trying to contain her heartbeat. But Seshoumaru could here her heartbeat quicken as she recalled the events that had taken place, and his grin became a little cocky.

A pink blush stained her cheeks, and Kagome said a quick goodbye before rushing into the elevator and out the building.

---------------

Kagome lay in on the floor in her studio recalling the events that had happened. And just at the mere thought of it made her blush with a fire in her heart. She barely even knew the guy and the way they had reacted to each others' touch was almost as if they were long time lovers.

Her blush deepened when she remembered some of the poses they had been in and she could have sworn that her blush extended all the way to her breasts.

She remembered giving him her phone number before she left and him exchanging his, but she was too embarrassed to pick up her phone and call him.

But apparently she wouldn't have to, seeing as how her phone started ringing at that moment. Picking up her phone she answered it, "Moshi Mosh…oh hello Seshoumaru!" 

"So kagome, you never gave me a proper answer as to what you thought about my lesson."

"Well... it was…,"Kagome began fidgeting, "Well it was great…" If possible Kagomes' blush deepened. She could ear Seshoumaru giving a soft chuckle on the other end, "It is to be expected that you would react that way…besides it was mostly dirty dancing instead of salsa." Kagomes' eyes went wide with shock, that dirty rotten bastard!!!!

Another chuckle reached her ears before the loud beeping signaled that he had hung up.

Yes I know, Seshou seemed really out of character, but I wanted to get the point across that Seshoumaru felt strongly about dance. And I bet now ya'll can think him gay for dancing because let me tell you…THAT was extremely steamy!!!!! Anyways do read and leave me a happy review!!!! And if you want to get a feel for the music I listened to while writing, look up "Come on Closer" by "Jem"

The lonely miko


	3. Chapter 3

Okay….i got a couple of reviews asking that I put a bar line to separate my thoughts from the story. I did have one but unfortunately when I uploaded it apparently didn't show up. So …gomenasai!!!! I was to lazy to check to see if it did come up, but I didn't so I am humbly sorry and hope that you except my apology. Also I am sorry for the delay for the chapter!!! I was having a bit of a writers block as to what I should write next. Also all those wonderful reviewers ou there should give themselves a nice big hug!!! You guys are so cool!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Letting out a quick sigh, Kagome turned around in her swivel chair over and over. As much as she loved books, her job at the library was getting kind of quiet. All last night after he had hung up on her, she hadn't been able to stop thinking of what had transpired between her and Seshoumaru.

It was almost as if her brain didn't want to stop thinking about it, but she did. Every time she thought about it, her cheeks would be stained a bright pink for at least the next ten minutes. Never in her life had she met someone so…bold. His method was effective but did he have to use it all the time. He could have simply used a psychological way of getting her to understand. You know that whole crap where someone tells you to imagine you're with someone somewhere.

But no…he had to _really_ get into it. It was very strange to her, the emotions that were needed to go along with the movements, they seemed to feel like it was fluid but almost in its own way…rough. Kagome couldn't help but let her fingers trace her jaw line at the memory of the feathery touches, placed upon that damned man.

The entire time all Kagome could do was nod her head and try to comply with his wishes, too caught up in the emotion to really care. It was almost as if she was intoxicated, but not by drugs; by his touches.

Kagome was still inexperienced in the ways of showing such affection, still being a virgin would do that to a person. She had never let herself be swayed like the other girls, never feeling attracted to any guy all through out high school and college. They all seemed to just want her body, not what she truly had to offer. So she held out, simply waiting and earning the best grades in her class.

They never fell cause she was never to preoccupied, they were always in tip top shape. She graduated early, about a year early actually, and got a job somewhere quiet so that she could earn enough o keep her dance studio. The thought of working in a cubicle with several phones ringing all the time just didn't seem to appeal to her likings, so she chose to stick with something quiet and subtle.

Through college Kagome had gained a few friends, that helped her along with her loneliness, not really having someone to talk to. It was almost like a god send, when she first met Sango, she was so amazed that someone so pretty had the same grades as her. Or would even talk to her for that matter.

After awhile they began talking to each other everyday and even making plans to buy a house together. But there was always a bit of mystery to her friend. Sango had once told her that she came from a long line of demon exterminators, her mother even had a this family heirloom of a weapon that her great great great great great great grandmother had used to fight off the demons.

But to Kagome it looked like a giant boomerang. Towards the middle of college both Sango and Kagome had the chance of meeting Miroku, who is supposedly a descendent of wholly monks. But if you asked her he was just a hentai.

But he was bit of a mystery too, often she would catch both Miroku and Sango a little strangely as if there was something different. Miroku once told her that she was surrounded by a great spiritual force, but just kind of brushed it off, not really understanding.

And then they met Jakotsu. He was really strange, but I guess that could only be described him being gay and acting on his hormones. In fact sometimes, he made Kagome and Sango feel less of a girl then him, with all the stuff he knew.

But Sango or Kagome would never oblige when he groped Miroku, giving the hentai a piece of his own medicine. Not that he would've minded, as long as it was from a girl.

But whenever they needed someone to laugh with or cry with hey were always together, making Kagome feel as if she still had a whole family.

After Kagome had left to college her mother died in a car accident due to a drunk driver. And at a young age her father died from a rare brain disease. So after awhile it was just her and her younger brother Souta, she helped him through school, and now he too has just entered his first year of college. He will be heading out to spend his second and third year of college studying abroad in America, and then after he will come back for awhile, before going to Europe to study Architecture.

So now, Kagome was twenty three, living in a nice home, with her friend Sango. Sango had a well paying job at a museum dedicated to the Feudal Era, or the time when Demons and mikos had somewhat coexisted until a deranged Hanyou or half breed demon had plagued the lands with hatred.

So now we're back to square one…sitting in a library, no one to talk to, and slowly becoming dizzy from spinning on a swivel chair. God damn this day was so boring. No one was really going to the library today; she didn't even have to go look for some hormone controlled teens In the back of the library.

Kagome looked back towards the front desk at the sound of a small bell being rung. Tiny hands gripped the front of the desk, as if trying to pull the owner up, and a pair of large curious eyes peered at her just barely visible due to the height of the desk.

Giving a warm smile, Kagome leaned forward so that the child was visible. Kagomes' smile seemed to widen at the sight of a cute little girl, long black hair and a pretty little yellow sundress. The small figure stepped back a bit before returning an equally large smile, if not larger. Taken back a bit at the force of the smile, Kagome moved around the desk, and got on her knees so that she was eye to ye with the adorable child.

"Hi, my name is Kagome and might ask what your name is?" Kagome placed her hands on the edges of her knees and continued to smile. She just couldn't find herself to stop, this child hadn't even said a word and yet she had Kagome smiling like there was no tomorrow. But Kagome surely wasn't expecting the amount of energy held within the small child, "My name is Rin!! My Otousan brought me to the library so that I could get a book!!"

Kagome just sort of sat the blinking at the child in surprise. Remembering what she said, Kagome quickly extended her hand for the little girl to take. The girl looked at her curiously before quickly grasping it and pulling Kagome with an amazing amount of strength to the children's section.

Blinking in surprise Kagome let herself be dragged along. Upon reaching their destination, The little girl known as Rin sat her in a chair and told her to wait there, while she went and got her Otousan. A moment later Rin came back bouncing along with another hand in her grasp. Looking at the little girl happily she moved her gaze upward to promptly almost fall out of her seat.

There he was, looking just about as regal as ever silver hair falling gracefully around him, looking at her as if he wasn't the least bit shocked. While all Kagome could do was just stare back at him, blinking in surprise at him.

She honestly didn't expect him to have a child, in fact she thought him to be more of the player type, not really settling down. But apparently she was wrong, because here he was with his child. The little girl didn't seem the least bit phased as she let go of Seshoumarus' hand and grabbed Kagomes' to pull her over to the book cases. Setting kagome down once more she turned around to face her.

Hands clasped tightly in front of her, and a large smile on her face, "Kagome-chan, will you help me find a book?" Kagome was taken aback when she had said Chan at the end of her name. This girl just met her and already she was using chan? How strange, Kagome had never chanced upon, a child so trusting. Nodding her haed Kagome moved closer to the book case to help the child, "Yes I think I will. So what type of book do you want to read?"

Giving a bright smile, "Any book that Kagome-chan picks out, Rin would be happy to read!" Once again taken a back Kagome blinked in surprise before letting a warm smile spread over her features, "Hmmm, I think you would love to read Cinderella."

Rins' smile never faltered as she tried to sound out the name, "cin-der-ewa?" Smiling at the child's failed attempt to say it completely right, she continued on, "Yes, Cinderella. It is a story that originated in a place called Europe and quickly became popular in America. I personally enjoy this story very much, and it is also one of my favorites."

Rin nodded her head in quick succession to show that she understood. Looking back to Seshoumaru she held the book at arms length in front of her, and it was all Kagome could do to keep from laughing when Rin decided to speak up. "Look Sesshie-kun," Seshoumarus' left eye twitched slightly, "Look what Kagome-chan picked out for me!! Will my fluffy puppy and Kagome-chan read it to me?"

Seshoumarus' eye seemed to start twitching uncontrollably at the nickname, but tried to keep his composure. But that was very hard when your daughter just called you their '_fluffy puppy'_ in front of someone else. In fact Seshoumaru wasn't prepared to how hard it would be when she called him that in public.

Giggling slightly, Kagome quickly shut up when Seshoumaru threw her a very icy glare. But that still didn't keep her from smiling, and letting the mirth show in her eyes. Kagome was about to grab the book, when a large orange mass came flying at her at what seemed like fifty miles per hour. Quickly being knocked to the ground, the orange fur ball clung to Kagome as if her life depended on it. Meanwhile the entire time shouting 'Okaasan'

Trying to get up and failing kagome lie on the ground and looked up to see none other then Shippo smiling down at her, a big goofy grin plastered on his face. Looking up at him she gave him quick hug, before try to detach herself from the boy. Two big eyes peered down at Kagome as she lay on the ground, her adoptive son hugging her.

"Kagome-chan," Kagome looked up at Rin, "who is this?" Rin deftly pointed to Shippo. Looking from Rin to Shippo she quickly understood, "Rin this is my son Shippo," turning towards Shippo, "and Shippo this Rin."

Rin gave another big smile before heading over to Seshoumaru to ask if she could play with Shippo. Nodding his head in approval Rin quickly ran back to Kagome to ask the same thing, waiting patiently as kagome pried her son of her form, and sitting up on her knees. Looking at her son sternly she grabbed his hand and looked him in the eye, "Shippo, how did you get here, and why are you all by yourself?"

Giving her a big smile, "Auntie Sango took me here, but I couldn't wait to see you so I took off before she could turn off the car all the way." Kagome gave him a disapproving look, but before she could scold him Sango walked in. "Its fine Kagome, the little tyke has been itching to see you all day now. I didn't even have time to ask where he was at school, he was already in my car!" Sango gave a Kagome a big smile, before enveloping her friend in a hug.

Extending her hand Sango helped pull her friend up off the floor, stray locks of black hair falling to frame her face. Kagome gave a Sango a hug before turning her attention back to Rin. Standing their shyly, one foot kicking an invisible rock, Rin looked up with hopeful eyes at Kagome. "Ummm, Rin was wondering if Shippo-chan could come over to Rins' home and play with her." Rin looked down at the ground as if afraid that Kagome would say no.

Kagome gave Rin a big smile before answering, "Of course Shippo can come over, but only if its okay with your Otousan." Kagome looked over to Seshoumaru waiting for his answer. He gave a small nod, before smiling at Rins' actions as she jumped up and down in delight.

Looking back at Shippo and Rin and then to Seshoumaru she walked up to him. " Are you sure its fine that Shippo can come over?" Seshoumaru looked up at Kagome, "Yes its fine, but I would request that you come along as well." Kagome nodded her head in understanding, "Well thank you, I get off of work in a bout an hour, but if you would like you may take Shippo along with you before hand." I have a few errands to run, then I should be over. Umm, also…where do you live?"

Taking out a small rectangular piece of paper, he handed it to Kagome who took it gingerly. Looking down at the paper she was amazed to find that it was the same exact place as his studio. It turns out that his studio was built in his home.

Nodding her thanks, she turned to Sango to ask what she was doing. Sango gave Kagome a strange look, still not sure if Kagome completely understood, who she was talking to. Looking from Seshoumaru to Kagome Sango gave Kagome a sly smile before telling her what it was she here for. "Kagome don't tell me you forgot?" Sango put her hand to her forehead in a jokingly dramatic fashion, "Why I'm here to drop off your lunch like I do everyday!" Both girls burst out in a fit of giggles. Sango handed her her lunch before saying a quick goodbye.

"Hey Sango, where are you going?" Sango turned around to look at Kagome, "I have a lunch date." Kagome felt her jaw drop to the ground. "Since when did you date? And with who?!" Giving Kagome a coy look before walking out waving her hand in a dismissive manner.

Kagome turned around on her heel staring at the children, hands folded over her chest, and a thoughtful look on her face. Seshoumaru was to say the least a tad bit entertained, but didn't show it. In fact he just played it off as if it never happened. Leaving her pondering to another time, Kagome walked up to Rin and Shippo.

"If your Otousan will allow it you guys may leave early and I will stop by later after work and play with you guys; okay?" The children looked cress fallen, "But if you promise to be good for Seshoumaru-sama, then I promise to bring you back something special!" The children nodded in enthusiasm, and she looked to Seshoumaru to make sure it was okay. Once again he nodded his approval, and got up to stand by her side.

Looking back at the children, she went over the rules with Shippo and made sure that he under stood that he was to do his homework, and be very well behaved like she taught him. Then turning to Rin and telling her that she will check the book out for her, and bring to her when she's done with work. When both children nodded enthusiastically, she took that as her que to say her goodbyes and ensure them that she will be back. As the children bounced out the library and into Seshoumarus' car, Kagome turned to Seshoumaru and thanked him once again, before waving goodbye, as they drove off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YAY!!!! Okay I am very sorry that it took so long for me to update, and I would like to give thanks to everyone who reviewed, or added my to their favorites or alert list!!!! You have no idea how much that means to me. any ideas as to what should happen at Seshoumarus' house please submit them and i promise to read them, and any ideas as to how Kagome will extract revenge, please do tell, and I just might use them.

The lonely miko


End file.
